


Cursed

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cursed Theo, Derek Hale & Theo Raeken Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Future Fic, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Post-Canon, Protective Liam Dunbar, Protective Theo Raeken, Theo Lives With the Geyer's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Theo gets his sister's heart it is cursed to ensure that anyone he loves dies if he doesn't keep his distance. Because of that Theo vows to never let himself fall in love. It works fine, until he meets Liam Dunbar and finds keeping his distance harder than he ever thought it would be.





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts).



> This is for Janna who prompted: "Just two words: Love curse. Or a curse that stops them from being together?"  
> I took it and it spiraled a bit and got a little angsty. But I hope you like it.  
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please point them out and I'll get them fixed.

  
[Banner by E_wolfwisegirl](https://ewolfwitchwisegirl.tumblr.com/)

 

Theo knew early on that not only had the Dread Doctors given him his sisters heart, but they’d also found a way to curse it. They told him so. They warned him that his heart had been cursed, that whoever he fell in love with was doomed to die a painful death if he didn’t keep his distance. The only way to stop it was for Theo to sacrifice himself. Theo swore right then that he’d never fall in love.

It was easy, putting up walls and never letting people get close. Living in isolation with the Dread Doctors definitely helped. It never left much opportunity for romance. Even when he returned to civilization he was too power hungry to worry about falling into the trap of caring for someone.

Then he went to hell. He lived through the nightmare of his sister plunging her hand into his chest and taking her heart back. Sometimes he couldn’t help but think _good. It’s not doing me any good._

Theo first realizes something is off the moment the ground opens up and he’s able to break his way out, coming face to face with Liam Dunbar. His stomach does a strange flip that he’s not used to. He doesn’t know enough to question it then so he just ignores it.

It only gets worse the more time he spends with Liam. He tries to keep his guard up, push Liam’s buttons, and push him away like he does everyone else. But Liam is always there, pushing him right back.

He first realizes he cares for Liam the night he sacrifices himself for Liam against the Ghost Riders. He sees Liam with his stupid determination and stubbornness and he realizes if anyone should walk away from this it’s Liam. He has more to give than Theo ever could.

There’s also the fact that Theo doesn’t want anything to happen to Liam. He needs him to be safe. It’s yet another thing he tries not to think too much on. He can’t. He tells himself it’s because Liam is the one that brought him back so there’s some weird connection between. The excuse sounds weak even to him.

As time passes Theo at least lets himself admit that Liam’s his friend. He can deal with that. Being Liam’s friend is a safe area. It’s fine.

Until it’s not. He should have known better than to move in with Liam and the Geyer’s. Living with them only makes keeping up the cold uncaring demeanor he’s worked so hard to build all the more difficult. Still, he’s allowed to care. Caring is fine, as long as he doesn’t fall in love.

He tries to ignore the way his heart flutters around Liam, the way he always seems to be attuned to Liam more than anyone or anything else, the way the beta can make him truly smile when nothing else can.  

He thinks he’s going a pretty good job of it until Jenna confronts him in the kitchen one night, a teasing smile on her face. “So Theo, when are you finally going to tell that idiot son of mine that you’re in love with him?”

Theo feels his blood run cold at the words, breathing suddenly becoming hard. _Love. She thinks I love Liam_.

It hits him so suddenly that she might not be wrong, but he’s not about to admit it. He can’t. Admitting it would mean dooming Liam to die, and he can’t do that. Liam is good and pure and the best thing to ever happen to Theo. He can’t lose him.

“I don’t,” Theo says, backing slowly out of the kitchen. He’s so freaked out he bumps into one of the barstools almost knocking it over. “I can’t.”

Jenna frowns, her face becoming serious as she takes a step towards Theo. “Theo it’s okay if you love him.”

“It’s not,” Theo says, shaking his head. “Please just… it’s for his own good. He can’t know.”

Jenna’s frown deepens as she stares at him. Theo doesn’t wait for a response before he turns and runs up to his room. He starts throwing things in his bag, knowing that he needs to get away from here. If he loves Liam and Jenna knows it was only a matter of time before Liam found out, and he can’t have that.

He’s zipping up his back when Liam comes running into his room, face a perfect picture of anger, “So what? You’re just going to run and hide rather than admitting how you feel?”

“I don’t feel anything,” Theo mutters, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He moves towards the door, attempting to push past Liam but he stops him.

“Bullshit,” Liam growls, “I know you feel something. I feel it too. And I’m not about to let you walk out of here without at least trying.”

Theo doesn’t get to ask what Liam means by trying, because the next instant there’s hand fisting in his shirt and he’s being pulled in for a hard kiss. Theo feels his breath leave him for a moment, his brain telling him this is bad. He needs to get away. If he gives in Liam could die. But his body is lost in the feeling of Liam’s lips moving over his, his tongue tangling deliciously with his own.

At least until Liam lets out a startled cry and moves away, hand gripping his chest as he doubles over in pain. “What the fuck?”

Theo stares, eyes wide with unshed tears. He did this. He backs away, relieved to see Liam’s posture relaxing with every step he takes. “I’m sorry Liam. This is my fault. You should… You need to stay away.”

Theo flees the room and the house, ignoring both Liam and Jenna’s calls after him. He gets into his truck and speeds off towards the one person he knows will understand him, Derek. Derek has the door open before Theo even makes it up the steps. His brow is burrowed in concern as Theo walks past him and into the house.

“What happened?” Derek asks, eyes on Theo as he paces around the room.

“Liam,” is all Theo says.

“Ah, so you two finally had the talk, did you? Or was it something else?”

“He kissed me,” Theo says, voice panicked, “He kissed me and he… this wasn’t supposed to happen. I was so careful.”

“It’s okay to love him,” Derek tells him, voice calm and far too understanding.

“I can’t,” Theo gasps, eyes wide and full of tears. “I can’t love him.”

“Theo,” Derek frowns, “Even you are capable of love.”

Theo shakes his head, “No. You don’t understand. I _can’t._ If I ever fall in love with anyone they’ll die.”

Derek frowns, “Where did you get some crazy idea like that?”

“It’s not crazy,” Theo says. “The Dread Doctors told me they cursed my heart. That anyone I ever fell in love with was doomed to die a painful death if I didn’t keep my distance.”

“That’s why you came running here with a packed bag.”

Theo nods, tears falling down his cheeks. “He kissed me. The moment he did he cried out in pain and clutched his chest. I can’t risk that happening again, or worse him actually dying. I have to stay away from him to keep him safe.”

Derek looks thoughtful, “All curses can be broken Theo. Lucky for you, we know a couple magic users.”

Theo looks at him, trying not to let the hope start building in his chest. “You think it can work?”

“I think it’s worth a shot, don’t you?”

Theo can only nod. He’s lived so long with this curse hanging over his head. He never even considered it could be broken. Derek leaves soon after that, telling him he’s going to talk to Stiles and Mason but Theo is more than welcome to stay at the house.

Theo should have known Liam would come to find him. He wasn’t just going to let this go. Still, all Theo can do is listen from his place on the stairs as Liam bangs on the door demanding to be let in.

“Damn it Theo. I know you’re in there. Open the damn door and talk to me.”

He closes his eyes, fighting the urge to run to the door and throw it open. He can’t. The urge to be close to Liam is too strong. He needs to keep him safe. The only way to do that is to keep that piece of wood between them.

“I talked to Derek,” Liam whispers, “I know about the curse, okay? And I…” Theo listens as Liam takes a shuddering breath, “I don’t care. I love you. I fucking love you so much, and I’m not going to let some damn curse stand between us.”

“Liam,” Theo says, voice coming out choked up. He has to keep his hands clenched on his thighs, claws piecing into his skin to keep him grounded. “I can’t…”

“I know,” Liam says, letting out a bitter laugh. “I know you want to keep me safe. I would too if the roles were reversed. Just know I’m not giving up on you. I’m going to find a way to break this damn curse. And when I do I’m going to properly kiss the shit out of you.”

Theo lets out a choked laugh, “You better. And Liam?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you too.”

Liam snorts, “Obviously. If you didn’t we wouldn’t be in this damn mess. But it’s still nice to hear it. Do you think…?”

“What?” Theo asks, a little afraid of Liam could want.

“Can I at least see you?” Liam asks, quickly going on before Theo can say anything. “We can keep our distance. I’m not expecting us to touch. I just… God Theo I need to see your face.”

Theo takes a shuddering breath before standing up. He walks slowly towards the door, stopping just on the other side. He leans his forehead against it, bringing his hand up when he hears Liam just on the other side. He wants to open it, wants to see Liam so bad. Theo closes his eyes, allowing his senses to focus on Liam, the sound of his heart beating a little too fast, his harsh breathing, and his ever intoxicating scent overcome with nerves. Theo can’t bring himself to refuse.

“Okay. Just… step back.”

He hears movement on the other side, signaling to him that Liam has listened before he hears a quiet “okay.”

Theo moves back, raising a shaking hand to the doorknob. _You can look at him_ , Theo reminds himself, _but that’s it. You can’t touch him. You can’t even get too close. Keep your distance_.

He knows this. He just hopes his body cooperates once he actually sees Liam. With another deep breath Theo slowly opens the door.

Liam is standing there, hands shoved in his pockets as he stares at Theo. He looks horrible, hair a mess and with bags under his eyes. His eyes are red, showing Theo that he’s been crying. Guilt swirls in his gut that he’s responsible for this.

“Don’t,” Liam says, face hardening a bit as he looks at Theo. “Don’t start looking like that.”

“Like what?” Theo asks, fighting the urge to walk towards Liam.

“All guilty. Whatever you’re thinking, stop. This isn’t your fault Theo. None of it is.”

“It would be if you died,” Theo growls. He brings his hand up to grip the door frame, hoping it’ll keep him steady and stop him from doing something stupid. “If you got hurt just because I was selfish I would never forgive myself. Do you not get that? How hard this is for me right now? How much I’m having to fight to keep my distance from you? This is torture Liam. But I know I have to because if I don’t then you could _die_.”

Liam growls, eyes flashing as he starts to stalk towards Theo. At first nothing happens and Theo is relieved. But Liam doesn’t stop. He keeps coming, until he’s standing right in front of Theo.

“You think this is easy for me?” Liam grits out. “I spent months thinking you didn’t feel anything for me. I thought I was doomed to be hopelessly in love with someone that could never love me back. But you did, you _do_. You’re just an idiot who had to keep this secret to himself rather than actually talking to someone about it. If I had known…”

“You what?” Theo asks, voice hard. “You would have known better than to fall for someone like me?”

Liam growls, shoving at his chest. Liam winces but otherwise doesn’t show any sign of pain. But Theo can see it there. He hates it. “No you fucking idiot, if I would have known earlier we could have done something about this damn curse months ago so we could actually be together right now.”

He reaches for Theo again. Theo can’t help but growl and attempt to step back. Liam stops him, hand gripping Theo’s arm fiercely.

“Liam,” Theo warns. “You need to stop.”

“No,” Liam growls, hand tightening around Theo’s arm. “Not until you understand.”

“I understand,” Theo says, voice sounding choked. He can see the sweat building on Liam’s temple and practically feel the pain he must be feeling. This fucking idiot. “Liam _I understand_. But you need to let go. _Please_. I can’t… this is killing you. Please stop.”

Liam nods, releasing Theo and taking a few steps back. He’s gasping now, clutching his chest as he falls to his knees. Theo whines, falling to his own knees and wanting nothing more than to crawl to Liam and take his pain. He knows it would just make it worse. He hates this.

Before, they could have their simple touches. Apparently not anymore. Theo realizing his feeling and kissing Liam has made even the simplest of touches dangerous.

Theo starts to panic when Liam continues to clutch his chest, eyes wide as he looks at Theo.

“It’s not getting better, is it?” Theo asks.

Liam shakes his head, “No. It’s… fuck it’s getting worse. I think…”

His breathing becomes shallower and Theo has the startling realization that Liam is dying. “No. No. No. Liam shit. You shouldn’t have come here. You shouldn’t have touched me. You idiot.”

Liam lets out a shaky laugh, tears building in his eyes. “I’m dying and you call me an idiot.”

“Shut up,” Theo growls, “You’re not going to die. I can’t…”

Theo pulls out his phone, quickly dialing Derek’s number. He curses when Derek doesn’t pick up and the phone goes to voicemail. “Derek. Shit. Come on. Liam is _dying_. I need you to get here. Please tell me you found a way to fix this.”

Theo reels back when he feels a hand on his face, but Liam doesn’t let go. He just gives Theo a sad smile as he strokes his cheek. “Whatever happens, this isn’t your fault. Just…”

“You shouldn’t be touching me,” Theo says, wanting to close his eyes. He doesn’t. He needs to see Liam.

“If I’m dying then I’m not about to deny myself the thing I want the most,” Liam tells him, and then he kisses him.

It’s full of so much passion and longing that it makes Theo dizzy. Theo also knows what it means for Liam. His cheeks are wet and he’s no longer sure if the tears are his own or Liam’s, probably both.

Theo knows one thing. He’s not going to let Liam die. There is a way out of this if Derek can’t find a way to break the curse.

 _Take me_ , Theo thinks, focusing on pulling the pain from Liam. _Let me die. Not him. Never him._

He feels Liam break the kiss with a gasp, eyes moving to the black lines moving up Theo’s arm from where his hand has moved to cover Liam’s chest.

Liam shakes his head, more tears spilling down his face as his eyes move up to Theo’s. “Theo no. This isn’t… you can’t.”

“It’s the only way to make you live,” Theo tells him, already feeling dizzy with the pain. “No matter what you say, it was my fault. I couldn't let you die Liam. Not because of me.”

He falls back, hand moving to his chest as the pain becomes worse. It’s only fitting, he supposes. He spent so long trying not to fall in love and now here he is dying so that the person he loves can live.

“I love you,” he says, eyes boring into Liam’s. “I love you so much.”

Liam’s full on sobbing now, his hand moving to cover Theo’s own. It’s not until he growls in frustration that Theo realizes what he’s trying to do.

“It’s too late Liam. There’s nothing you can do.”

“Actually there is,” Derek says, causing Theo to look over towards the woods. He’s not here, but Theo can tell he’s close. “Just fucking hold on. Jesus. All you two had to do was wait. You couldn’t even do that.”

Liam whines, burying his face in Theo’s neck. “I’m so sorry.”

Theo takes a shuddering breath, moving a hand up to Liam’s hair. “It’s okay Liam. What was it you said? If you’re dying you’re not about to deny yourself what you want most? Well neither am I. Not anymore.”

He uses his grip on Liam’s hair to pull his head back so he can reach Liam’s lips, placing a gentle kiss there before pulling back. “I love you.”

He closes his eyes, unable to stop the groan of pain that escapes his lips. It’s becoming hard to breathe and he starts to worry he won’t be able to hold on for Derek to get here. He knows he’d buy more time if Liam moved away. But his presence makes it easier, even if it is killing him.

“Please don’t die on me,” Liam mumbles, lips brushing across the skin of Theo’s neck where he’s once against buried his face. “I need you here. You’re important.”

Theo takes a shuddering breath, “I’ll do my best Littlewolf.”

He feels Liam’s lips twitch into a smile, “You better. Because once this is over I’m taking you out on a date.”

“You’re taking me out hmm?”

Liam chuckles, “Yeah. I’m gonna woo the shit out of you.”

“You already have,” Theo sighs, feeling his eyes growing heavy. It doesn’t hurt anymore, he realizes. Which isn’t a good sign. “I love you Liam.”

His eyes open blearily when he feels a slap to his face, and he looks up to see Liam staring down at him, face frantic. “Don’t you fucking dare die on me Theo Raeken. Derek’s almost here.”

Theo just gives him a lopsided smile. He does his best to listen, distantly aware of Liam and Derek’s panicked voices calling his name. Then all he knows is darkness.

 

Theo’s surprised when he opens his eyes to be met with the now familiar walls of his bedroom at the Geyer’s. He expected to wake up and find himself in the morgue again if he was honest with himself. Maybe the universe decided to take pity and put him someplace happy. He could live with that, even if it isn’t real. He smiles when he looks down and sees Liam curled up next to him with his head on his chest. This was something he never even let himself hope for, but he’s grateful for it. If he’s going to be dead at least he gets Liam.

He watches as Liam stirs, eyes blinking open before he’s pulling back, staring at Theo with wide eyes. “You’re awake.”

Theo smiles, moving a hand up to card through Liam’s hair. “I am.”

Liam lets out a breath, eyes suddenly filling with tears. Theo frowns, moving his hand down to brush away some of the tears as they fall. “What is it? Why are you crying?”

Liam looks at him incredulously, “You almost died, Theo. You came so close. If Derek hadn’t got there when he did with Stiles to break the curse you’d be dead.”

Theo’s brow furrows, “But I _am_ dead.”

Liam stares at him, face pinched in confusion. “No Theo. You’re not. You’re alive. We saved you.”

Theo shakes his head, “No. No. This is… I’m dead and this is…”

“Theo listen to me, you are _not_ dead. You’re fine. Look. Here,” he takes Theo’s hand and brings it to his chest, allowing him to feel the heart beating under his palm. “If you were dead and this was some sort of heaven or something you wouldn’t be able to feel this.” He moves his hand up to his mouth, kissing his knuckles one by one, “or this. Or…” he leans down, placing a lingering kiss to Theo’s lips. “This.”

Theo wants to argue that he probably could, if he really wanted to. But he’s starting to question if Liam is actually telling the truth. “I didn’t die?”

Liam smiles, letting out a wet laugh. “No Theo, you didn’t die. Derek and Stiles saved you, and we brought you home. Mom’s been freaking out. She feels responsible or something.”

Theo shakes his head, “It’s not her fault.”

“It’s no ones fault,” Liam says, then frowns, “except those asshole Dread Doctors who thought it was a good idea to curse a kid’s heart like that.”

Theo takes a shuddering breath. He knows Liam is right, but he doesn’t want to think about that right now. If this is real, and he’s alive and finally free of the curse there’s only one thing he wants to do right now.

“I don’t care about them,” Theo tells him, “I care about you. And right now there’s something I want to do.”

Liam grins down at him, leaning closer until they’re lips are almost touching. “Oh yeah? And what’s that?”

Theo doesn’t answer. He leans in and kisses Liam, this time without fear or hesitation. He’ll never have to worry about that again. For the first time in a long time he’s not afraid to let himself love or be loved. He knows he’s allowed to have this, have Liam. He’s not about to waste an opportunity to show Liam just how much that means to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day.  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
